Thermoplastic compositions containing aromatic polycarbonate, including compositions that additionally contain an elastomeric impact modifier are known and available commercially. Polycarbonate compositions exhibiting low gloss are also known.
The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,733 in which disclosed was a polycarbonate composition having low gloss, the composition containing silica characterized by its average particle size and specific surface area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,926 disclosed a low gloss carbonate polymer blend that contains a rubber modified copolymer such as ABS. Thermoplastic blends having low gloss containing polycarbonate, ABS and an impact modifying graft were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,162. The polybutadiene content of the ABS is 1 to 18% and its average particle size is greater than 0.75 micron; the average particle size of the impact modifying graft is less than 0.75 micron.
Low gloss thermoplastic composition with good physical properties containing a blend of a polycarbonate with an acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate interpolymer and a gloss-reducing amount of a glycidyl(meth)acrylate copolymer was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,335. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,743 disclosed a low-gloss thermoplastic blend that contains aromatic carbonate polymer, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer; and a polymer of glycidyl methacrylate. Thermoplastic molding compositions having inherent matte or low gloss surface finish containing a blend of polycarbonate, an emulsion grafted ABS polymer, and a poly(epoxide) were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,777 and in CA2033903.